


Acidente de percurso

by monodraminha



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Winner, kpop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodraminha/pseuds/monodraminha
Summary: Deixados de lado das comemorações natalinas dos outros dois membros do Winner, Jinu e Mino decidem passar juntos a véspera do Natal. O único problema é que Jinu esqueceu. E foi assim que ele acabou correndo por Seul com uma sacola de plástico na mão.História escrita para o concurso de fim de ano da Winner Brasil. Postada primeiro no Wattpad.
Relationships: Song Mino/Kim Jinu
Kudos: 1





	Acidente de percurso

**23 de dezembro**

— Hyung, eu acho que não vou para casa da minha mãe nesse natal — Mino informou, sentando de frente à bancada da cozinha. Era o apartamento que dividia com Jinu, no mesmo condomínio que Seunghoon e Seungyoon moravam. Estava frio, típico, e no início Jinu não deu muita importância, afinal, o drama que estava acompanhando estava acabando e ele não queria perder nada do episódio. — Eu queria passar aqui mesmo.

— Por que você não vai pra casa? — perguntou, sem tirar o olhar da tela.

— Não estou muito no clima... — suspirou. — Mãe e Dana vão passar com uns parentes na casa de não sei quem, aí eu não quero ir. Tudo bem se passarmos só eu e você?

— Só você e eu? — e dessa vez ele virou abruptamente para Mino, como se eles já não morassem juntos.

— É, ué — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu chamei _seungseung_ mas eles estão de segredinho e disseram já ter compromisso, que inclusive não fomos convidados — e nesse momento Jinu sorriu de canto porque ele sabia exatamente qual seria o programa dos dois. — Nem perguntei se você já tem compromisso, desculpe.

— Tenho não, vou adorar passar com você — sorriu rápido, voltando a atenção para o drama, que voltava dos comerciais.

— Então precisamos comprar a ceia... — e Mino listou outras várias coisas que Jinu não prestou atenção porque a TV era mais chamativa. — Hyung?

— Sim, sim, deixa que eu faço tudo.

— Sério? — perguntou num pulo. — Tem certeza? É muita coisa. Eu tenho um compromisso antes mas vou chegar em casa antes da meia-noite, podemos dividir as tarefas.

— Eu faço, pode deixar. Vou ficar em casa mesmo — e levantou o polegar para encerrar a conversa logo. Veja bem, uma pessoa sozinha consegue organizar uma ceia de natal para duas pessoas. Eles tinham uma qualidade de vida ótima, Jinu podia simplesmente pedir para o manager deles preparar tudo. A questão é que ele esqueceu. Sim, ele simplesmente esqueceu. E enquanto Mino estava fora, gravando seu programa de rádio e um especial de fim de ano, ele passou o dia vendo dramas. Ah! Ele jogou bastante também. Passou raiva com o futebol — que inclusive era reprise. Mino não voltou para casa, então Jinu não percebeu o tempo passando.

**24 de dezembro**

Quando terminou seu banho, Jinu quase caiu para trás ao ver que já passava das cinco da manhã. Precisava arrumar tudo para a véspera do natal e não tinha ideia do que iria preparar. Antes de dormir decidiu enviar uma mensagem para o manager, sossegado achando que tinha a situação sob controle. Como dito anteriormente, é muito tranquilo organizar uma ceia para duas pessoas, quando você é um ídolo e tem todo um suporte, mesmo se você esquecer, ainda tem como dar um jeito. Mas depende.

 _"Simon-ssi, o que é gostoso de comer no natal?"_ , foi tudo que ele enviou via KakaoTalk para seu manager, Simon Yoo, que volta e meia morava por ali também, mas que estava com a família desde o começo de dezembro. Ainda secava o cabelo sentado na cama quando recebeu uma resposta.

 _"Tteokbokki, óbvio"_ , foi tudo que ele disse. Jinu ficou um pouco confuso. No natal eles sempre comiam _japchae_ e _yaksik_ , a variedade doce do _tteok_ , mas ele queria algo mais especial do que tradicional. Tteokbokki era comida do dia a dia, por isso teria que ser o melhor da cidade. Dormiu um dos sonos mais conturbados de sua vida, todo torto e desconfortável.

Acordou dolorido, já passava das seis da tarde. Não se desesperou — ainda. Sabia onde iria comprar a ceia, então começou por ajeitar a casa. Mino decorou o pinheirinho de natal uns dias antes, ele mesmo fez os enfeites e a estrela do topo, então o esforço de Jinu nessa questão seria mínimo, era só colocar as luzinhas. Ele só conseguia pensar que dali algumas horas estaria completamente disfuncional, era melhor Mino chegar logo. Começou pela sala, recolhendo as garrafas de soju e copos de café da mesa de centro. Johnny dormia no balcão enquanto Rei e Bei andavam atrás dele e não demorou muito para que eles fizessem seu rosto coçar.

— Por que vocês fazem isso comigo, hein? — reclamou com os felinos, esfregando o nariz. — Preciso tomar um remédio antes de começar a espirrar feito doido. Assim fez, o problema era que o antialérgico dava sono e Jinu já estava cansado por causa da péssima noite. E a complicação disso? Ele sentou no sofá, confortável demais. E dormiu.

 _"Hyung, Pyo e eu acabamos de sair da rádio. Vamos tomar um café e eu vou para o estúdio. Devo estar em casa no máximo às nove! Me espere!"_ , mostrava a notificação do celular do mais velho. Mino enviou a mensagem um pouco depois que Jinu dormiu e, agora sim, o desespero começou. Seu relógio avisava oito e meia da noite.

— Merda, merda, merda... — levantou de supetão, andando em círculos. O cochilo durou pouco mais de uma hora, o suficiente para atrapalhar a compra da ceia. Mas, afinal de contas, ele ia comprar tteokbokki e não um banquete. Abriu o aplicativo de delivery e achou só uma padaria aberta. Ele provavelmente não encontraria o que estava procurando lá. Lembrou que prometeu pra si mesmo um jantar especial, aí pensou numa barraquinha de Gangnam que vendia tteokbokki. Já esteve lá com Mino algumas vezes, sabia que a comida era gostosa. Entretanto, novas adversidades: o lugar não fazia entregas.

 _"Eu esqueci as bebidas, vou sair agora para comprar aqui perto!"_ , informou a Mino antes calçar seus sapatos. Era mentira? Também, mas iria de fato comprar bebidas no caminho. Só não queria mandar um "esqueci de comprar nossa ceia, que por acaso é o que a gente come todo dia" porque, bom, Mino não precisava saber. Gangnam ficava a uns oito minutos de carro do apartamento deles. Como não dirigia, Jinu chamou um táxi e, meu deus, como aquele homem falava.

— Boa noite! Eu sou o Dong Soo, pra onde você vai? — o homem de meia-idade perguntou. Jinu respondeu e ele começou a rir. — Você vai até Gangnam só pra comprar tteokbokki? Ora, todo mundo sabe que o melhor tteokbokki fica em Myeongdong — e Dong Soo continuou resmungando.

— É que eu quero comprar um específico — respondeu educadamente, tentando encurtar o assunto. Mas o homem não parava.

— Tudo bem, só sugerindo, já que o melhor que existe fica em Myeongdong. Pode até ser que tenha outra franquia em outro endereço, mas eu só conheço esse. E lá tem outras coisas também, _odeng_ e _kimbap_ por exemplo. Você vai comprar só tteokbokki? Devia considerar comprar pelo menos um kimbap.

Jinu queria explodir.

Em um dia normal não ficaria irritado e até se deixaria levar pela conversa do taxista, mas não hoje. Seu coração apertava só de pensar que Mino iria chegar em casa a qualquer momento e iria encontrar só os gatos e toda a comida que existia era dois pacotinhos de miojo apimentado no fundo do armário. Com Simon fora, eles acabavam ficando sem comida porque era ele quem fazia as compras e, novamente, Jinu pensava como deveria ter feito tudo com antecedência.

— Ô, rapaz, acho que ninguém trabalha aqui hoje não — o motorista avisou, apontando para umas barracas fechadas. Merda, Jinu pensou. Onde ele iria arrumar qualquer coisa que fosse esse horário?

— O senhor sabe onde eu posso comprar tteokbokki por aqui por perto?

— Ora, mas isso é hora de sair comprar comida? — Ele disse, fazendo Jinu suspirar. — E obviamente eu sei, rapaz, em Myeongdong você compra qualquer coisa.

Existia uma vantagem nisso. Myeongdong era muito mais perto do que Gangnam, mas eles já estavam ali de qualquer forma. O homem deu meia volta no carro e eles seguiram para o tal melhor lugar do mundo para comprar comida, segundo Dong Soo.

— Fica bem pertinho da sua casa, soubesse tinha te deixado lá — comentou olhando no relógio. — Ih, rapaz, vou te deixar lá e encerrar a corrida porque preciso ir pra casa.

Jinu ficou sem reação. O taxista iria largar ele lá e ir embora, que dia! Mas ele não era um monstro insensível, o homem estava trabalhando, também tinha o direito de passar o natal com a familia. O senso de direção de Jinu nunca foi nada de dar inveja. Era piada interna entre suas fãs o quão péssimo ele era para se localizar e o perigo que era ele sair por aí andando sozinho. Só que ele não tinha tanta escolha, então... Mino iria ficar chateado. Suspirou de novo. Ficar chateado e não falar nada. "Tudo bem, hyung, acontece", Jinu até conseguia ouvir como seria.

 _"Mino-ssi, você já chegou? Vou me atrasar um pouquinho, a conveniência não estava aberta"_ , enviou, já preocupado com o horário.

 _"Acabei de chegar! Vou tomar banho antes e te esperar. E puxa, se você tivesse me avisado antes... passei por várias lojas abertas no caminho até aqui."_ Agora ele estava eufórico. Mino já estava em casa e ele não tinha previsão de chegar, muito menos sabia se ia achar o restaurante aberto. Pediu instruções muito detalhadas de como voltar para o seu endereço, no que Dong Soo explicou.

— Rapaz, olhe seu celular, não tem erro. Quando eu tinha sua idade, era muito mais difícil, mapa era só em papel — e do nada ele ficou nostálgico. — Faz vinte e cinco anos que eu trabalho com táxi, sabe? Mais tempo do que você é nascido! — o homem não fazia ideia.

— Tá bem... — suspirou. O motorista colocou a rota no celular de Jinu e mandou um "não tem erro!" Ele realmente não fazia ideia. Parado na frente ao Myeongdong Topokki, Jinu não estava mais nem com fome.

Pagou Dong Soo, que colocou a cabeça para fora da janela para desejar feliz natal ao seu passageiro atrapalhado, e entrou no restaurante. Pensou em pegar todas as comidas que não virassem uma bagunça no percurso, por isso evitou caldos e tudo que fosse líquido. Obviamente pediu o odeng e o kimbap, recomendações do homem que trouxe ele até ali e foi embora. Foi reconhecido pelos atendentes do lugar, teve que dar autógrafos e tirar fotos — e agradeceu mentalmente porque aquilo tirou ele do estado de bomba de nervos. Afinal de contas, o Winner era o que colocava (e também tirava) a sua cabeça do lugar.

 _"Estou chegando! Mil desculpas pelo atraso"_ , enviou para Mino e enfiou o celular no bolso, após decorar a rota. Ou achar que tinha decorado. Andou com passos firmes até perceber que ele não sabia onde estava. Pegou o telefone de novo e viu as respostas do amigo.

_"Hyung, quer que eu prepare a mesa? Onde tá a comida?"_

_"Hyung?"_

_"Kim Jinwoo, cadê você?"_

Ah, chamou pelo nome.

Ele respondeu qualquer coisa muito e olhou o mapa novamente. Ele tinha se afastado do lugar. "Surreal, Jinu", ele se autodepreciava mentalmente. Porém dessa vez ele estava decidido. Com o celular na mão, ele amarrou a sacola firmemente para que nada saísse voando de lá de dentro e começou a correr seguindo o mapa. As ruas não estavam movimentadas como de costume, era um carro ou outro que o fazia parar no sinal. A maioria das pessoas estava concentrada em praças ou em casa com suas famílias, o que tornava a locomoção um pouco mais fácil. Começou a reconhecer os prédios, finalmente estava perto de casa, mas estava deplorável. Suando feito uma tampa de tteokbokki, ele pensou e riu sozinho. No meio da rua. Mino iria matá-lo. Entrou feito um raio pelo portão do condomínio, subiu as escadas mais rápido ainda e quase derrubou a porta. Respirou fundo antes de abrir, desgrudando o cabelo colado na testa com suor. Mino estava sentado no banquinho da cozinha, de costas para a porta, mexendo no celular. Quando Jinu chegou, ele virou e deu um sorriso desanimado, o que era pior que uma briga, obviamente. O mais velho tirou os sapatos e entrou, deixando as sacolas em cima da pia. Caminhou até Mino e, fazendo uma reverência, começou.

— Me perdoe, Mino. Não é que eu não estava interessado no nosso natal, mas eu realmente achei que fosse dar conta de fazer tudo. Eu fui comprar o tteokbokki no nosso lugar de sempre, mas estava fechad, e aí eu voltei pra comprar por aqui mesmo e o motorista do táxi me largou — ouviu o outro rir. — Mino?

— Tá tudo bem, hyung — deu batidinhas leves no ombro do outro. — Fiquei preocupado, achei que você tivesse morrido, sei lá. Que bom que conseguiu chegar em casa.

— Eu estou bem, só demorei porque vim correndo. E, ah, eu esqueci as bebidas.

— Eu percebi. E tá tudo bem, sério vai. Toma banho, eu vou aprontar a mesa. A gente ainda tem tempo até o natal — Ele puxou um pacote de trás de si. — Veste isso depois.

Correu para o banheiro e, uma vez lá dentro, respirou fundo. Não tinha comprado nada para Mino, não por descaso, mas sim porque pretendia dar um presente de ano novo. Quando abriu o pacote, abriu com ele o maior sorriso do dia. Lá dentro tinha um blusão de lã verde, vermelho e branco, decorado com renas, pinheiros e bonecos de neve. Na frente, o intervalo das cores formava Kim em letras cursivas. Na cozinha, Mino colocou uma música baixinha para tocar enquanto arrumava a mesa. Foi beliscando as comidas, obedecendo seu estômago que grunhia em desespero desde que chegou em casa. Achou estranho a escolha de comidas de Jinu, mas o odeng estava realmente delicioso. Quando o mais velho voltou, foi recebido por um Mino sorridente demais.

— Tchâ-râ! — Ele exclamou e abriu os braços, mostrando a sua versão Song do blusão, igual ao que Jinu vestia. — Queria te dar alguma coisa, aí pensei numa coisa diferente pra gente usar junto — e rindo eles sentaram para comer.

— Obrigada, Mino, e desculpe — o outro acenou, aceitando as desculpas. — O taxista fez muita propaganda desse lugar. Espero que seja bom.

Dong Soo era um pouco pedante, inegável, porém ele acertou na dica do restaurante. Mas era difícil para Jinu saber se era a comida que era realmente excepcional, se ela ganhou sabor com a corrida ou se era simplesmente a companhia de Mino. Demoraram comer, conversando e brincando, e arrumaram tudo assim que acabaram. Agora, sentados lado a lado no sofá, conversavam sobre o dia. Mino contava para Jinu das gravações e o outro relatava o acontecimento do tteokbokki. Depois disso, zapearam os canais da televisão enquanto faziam a digestão, esperado a meia-noite. Mino levantou para acender as luzes do pinheirinho e quando voltou para o sofá, Jinu já estava pegando no sono.

— Ah, hyung, eu não quero ter a sua idade nunca — riu baixinho, sentando novamente e puxando o mais velho para seu lado. — Feliz natal, Jinu-ya — e encostou os lábios na testa do outro.

— Feliz natal, Mino-ssi.


End file.
